


Eternity Love || Chanbaek ||

by KimJumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are Related, Byun Baekhyun is a Good Friend, Dominant Park Chanyeol, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: Baekhyun is a cutie prince and Chanyeol loves him without knowing the biggest secret of Baekhyun's life...While Baekhyun is in the middle of loving Chanyeol and making sure that his identity hidden... will he be able to cope up?





	1. Chapter One

      The shorter was seated on a soft seat as he gazed across himself and a smile rested on his face.

       " My dear son, what might be the reason that you've called the Queen upon here? " A woman dressed in bright coloured clothes, seated gracefully in the seat across from the male smiled.

   " I called upon my mother. Not the Queen " 

    " Alright dear. You may speak " She sipped on her tea with grace and elegance.

    " Do you love me? " The silver haired male asked looking into his mother's blue eyes.

    " Of course, my dear " She replied curtly.

    " Then.. I just wanted you to know that... I love you too " He spoke still looking into her eyes as she smiled warmly and nodded.

     " I am glad to know that.." 

* * *

      That was the last conversation Baekhyun remembered having with his mother. It wasn't that he hated his mother or something..it was those rules of the royal family.

       They sometimes choked him up... but he was used to it since his birth. Ever since he was born,  he was trained to sit and talk properly.. the etiquettes.

         " Hey Baek " Baekhyun turned around, seeing the taller smiling that smile which made his heart beat faster.

         " Hey.. Yoda~" Baekhyun teased the taller who groaned in reply.

          " What're you watching? " Chanyeol settled down beside the shorter, keeping his eyes on the set.

          " News " Baekhyun replied and cuddled against Chanyeol's chest. The taller smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the smaller one.

           " Oh.. They're showing the royal families recent event..how boring.." Chanyeol rolled his eyes and felt warmth bloom through his chest because of the younger.

            Baekhyun heaved a sigh. He knew that the taller didn't like the Royal family because he quotes,  _" They are just leeches who suck on the common people "_ or something like  _" They are just some stuck up brats "._

             " Channie.. try to loosen up on them.. look at Jongin and learn " Baekhyun's muffled voice came out from the taller's chest.

              " Jongin fanboys over them.." Chanyeol muttered in distaste.

              Baekhyun giggled a bit making Chanyeol smile at him warmly, he tucked his head upon the shorter's head.

              Chanyeol remembers suddenly.. the first day Baekhyun and him met, he had casually slung his arm around the shorter's shoulder but unexpectedly he felt the smaller one tense.

               Baekhyun had told him that he wasn't used to skinship..Maybe that's why but Chanyeol knew better.

                " -- Yoda!!! " Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the smaller who pouted up at him.

                " Huh? " Chanyeol asked dumbfounded.

                " Hmph. I asked you, shouldn't we get going? We'll be late, if you don't move your ass " Baekhyun chuckled and unwrapped Chanyeol's arms from himself.

                 " Damn. You're right " he checked the time on his smart watch and nodded, standing up as he pulled the shorter up too.

* * *

 

            Baekhyun clapped his hands as he watched Jongin perform with Ten-- a Thai prince. He had been so much excited and nervous even before the performance.

            " That was great! " Baekhyun hugged the taller who smiled at him and hugged back... Although he was sweaty.

            Chanyeol separated the two with a frown and congratulated Jongin on his successful performance. He just didn't like the shorter clinging on people.

             " You did really great " Ten smiled at the dancer who smiled back with a bow.

              Ten had two bodyguards behind himself, he had sweat trailing down his face yet he looked hot and cute. Baekhyun smiled at the shorter who looked surprised but smiled back and gave a quick hug to him.

   " I've to go now.. it was nice meeting you " Ten smiled and shook hands with Chanyeol and Jongin.

           " Why would a prince hug you?! " Jongin whisper-yelled while jumping excitedly.

           " I don't know " he whispered.

          " Hm..it could be that.. he found you cute? " Jongin muttered and smiled.

          " That's possible " Chanyeol sighed and bid Jongin a short farewell as he had to refresh himself.

           " Hey..yah! Channie? What's wrong? " Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol dragged the shorter to the parking lot and pushed him inside his car before locking it.

             " Chanyeol ah? " Baekhyun pouted and looked into Chanyeol's eyes, which had darkened.

             Chanyeol had sat inside on the driver seat before locking the doors and turning his attention to the shorter who had a worried look on his face.

              Chanyeol let his fingers trail on the flawless skin of the shorter who relaxed at the touch. He furthur, caressed the smaller's cheeks and smiled at him.

               " How cute " Chanyeol whispered moving closer to the male beside him as their lips met with each other.

                Chanyeol moved closer holding the back of the shorter's head and pushing him closer, their lips moving with each other in sync.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun needs approval

     " Baekhyunieee you do know that there's one of the rules--- "

     " I need to get my family's approval before engagement or proposal "

    " Fuck the proposal..it's already done.." the person from the other line muttered.

     Baekhyun sighed on the device as he nodded. He had to get the approval of his family-- at least majority of them. His eyes looked over at the empty room, the king sized bed which had messed up grey silk sheets and the walls which were painted a simple white. Yet the whole room looked elegant.

      Baekhyun loved this place, it felt homely here except for the first time he came here. It was really cold.

      " I'll do what I can.." he whispered to the other person, who could only sigh in reply.

       He hanged up on the call and sat down on the soft bed.  _Chanyeol really loves me..._

       The taller had made sure that everything in their home was to the shorter's taste and perfection.

       He wasn't here right now, he'd told Baekhyun.. He'll be in France, for a business meeting and of course, he's the head of his own company --  _ **PCY Industries.**_

He figured out that the taller just looked cold but was warm by heart. Just like one of his brothers.

        By brothers, he remembered...he needed the approval.. Oh Damn it..

* * *

 

        " I'll go to .. where? " He asked himself packing his bag with a few clothes, his power bank, a charger, a water bottle, his mobile phone, a mini make up kit ( just in case ) , a small bottle of juice, a notebook and pen.

        He knew that Chanyeol would be out for two weeks and that the two of them would face time each other and call when really busy instead. So he had to he prepared.

         He wore white silk gloves and a simple outfit as he locked the door and called for a cab, he'd already bought himself a ticket to travel to Daegu.

         He smiled to himself as he remembered the one staying in Daegu, The middle brother-- neither in the hyung line and neither in the maknae line.

         " Should I have informed him? " Baekhyun asked to himself before shrugging.

        He reached the station and bought a ticket for himself, all the while escaping the guards.He sighed when he reached the platform and entered the already waiting train.

        _KTX465 Seoul Station--Dongdaegu_

Baekhyun settled himself in a seat near the window and smiled when the train took off smoothly.

       Fortunately, no one sat beside the shorter, as the day wasn't busy. He sighed and looked outside at the view, he'd never ever travelled by a train. They always used jets or planes.. or helicopters.

       " It's nice " he whispered to himself.

       " There'll be five stations in between and then we'll reach Dongdaegu!~ " He heard a lady behind him smile to her child.

        " Boo boo " the child giggled and jumped in his seat. Baekhyun smiled at the two.

         " Are you hungry, baby? " His mother asked and Baekhyun noticed the strain tone of her. 

        " I'm sorry.. I don't have food " She sniffed, the child just nodded.

        " Itsh okay " Her child smiled at her sweetly. The shorter felt pity for them both..by the looks of it..they weren't in a good condition.

         " Um..hey.. I've something with me..would you like to eat? " Baekhyun looked up from his seat behind him.

          The two looked at him, surprised but took the cream buns suspiciously and smiled at him when they are it. Baekhyun smiled too.

          For the rest of the ride, the two of them played together and he also talked with the lady.

          He learned she'd been just divorced and she was going to Daegu, as her parents lived there and also because she had no more money left. 

          " How old is woonie? " He smiled.

           " Sungwoonie is 4 years old " He showed his tiny fingers indicating a 4.

           " soo cute~ " He giggled with the Sungwoon, as he'd learnt the name.

           " Hani..you can sleep.. I'll take care of woonie!~" baekhyun smiled at her as he noticed her sleepy state. He shifted the younger beside him, giving up his window seat for the younger. He'd never seen a divorcee before this so he was surprised.

          " Why ash you wearing glovesh? " The younger asked looking up with cute eyes.

         " I'm not feeling well " the older made up a lie.

         " Get wellsh shoon " Baekhyun smiled when the child pecked his hands and patted them.

        " Thanks " Before he even realised the train had reached Daejeon Station and he got a call from Channie.

       He looked down to see the child sleeping peacefully. He picked up the call and smiled.

       " Hey Channie " he smiled.

_" Where are you? "_

Baekhyun gulped and looked away leaning into his seat.

        " I'm with..Sunwoo " he lied.

        "  _Eh~ okay.. Babe I'm missing you so much!~ I'll come back soon..~"_

" I'm missing you too!! Come back soon!~ "

* * *

        After reaching Dongdaegu, the three of them descended and took another train, in 15 minutes they'll reach Daegu..

        " How cute.." Baekhyun bought some candies for the two of them as he smiled when the younger giggled.

       " We're here " He parted with the child and his mother, he felt lonely now. 

        He looked around hiring a cab for himself as he sighed. He'd never seen Daegu like this before.

       They always travelled by car, so, he never saw the outside world as much as he'd liked to.

* * *

 

       " Why won't you let me in? " Baekhyun had a white face mask on his face as he looked at the well built bodyguards guarding his brother.

       " You don't have an appointment " They replied making the shorter groan.

      " Hey..who're you stopping there? " He heard his brother's voice.

      " Hyung!! " Baekhyun called out with a wave as he noticed his brother running to where the shorter was.

       " What're you doing here?! " his brother asked almost between a relief and panic in his tone.

      " I want to talk " baekhyun replied as the older dragged him inside.

       ~~~~~~~~~~~

       " Baekkie baby " His brother sighed.

       " Seungcheol.." Baekhyun looked at the taller, who just sighed again in reply. 

       " What do you want to talk about? " He asked with a smile. 

       " Chanyeol " Baekhyun smiled.

       " Your lover? " Seungcheol noticed his brother blushing so he smiled at him genuinely.

        "  Ah.. I know what you are thinking.." Seungcheol Spoke as his hands trailed on a thick red velvet covered book with golden trails on it.

        " You need approval.. right? " He asked.

        Baekhyun nodded as he looked down.

        " And..you start with me? " He smiled sitting in front of Baekhyun.

        Once again nodding, Baekhyun looked at the older. Seungcheol knew everything about Chanyeol. He just couldn't let his brother into a stranger's hands.

         " You already know his sister.. " he muttered.

          Seungcheol shrugged. He worked as a fashion designer without his mother knowing about it. While Chanyeol's sister was a fashion designer too.

 He made a pen name so that no one would find out about his original identity.. S.Coups.

    " Seungcheol.. Would you approve of Chanyeol? "

     " Hm.. do you really love him? " Seungcheol whispered.

     " I do.. I really really love him.." He muttered.

     " Does he take care of you? " Seungcheol continued.

     " He does.." Baekhyun looked into the eyes of Seungcheol, which were warm to look at and he immediately felt comfort wash over him.

      " Thank you for answering " he smiled his gummy smile and stood up, retrieving a smooth paper and signing it.

      He'd written down his approval in Latin language with his name and signature, he rolled the scroll and gave it to Baekhyun, the shorter bowed and took the scroll into his possession.

* * *

 

       " Baby..you do know that.. it'll be hard to convince the hyungs and dongsaengs.." Seungcheol whispered when he hugged the younger.

      " I know..hyung. Sehun hyung and Taeyong hyung are hard to convince " Seungcheol patted his back.

      " Yeah..Maybe you should go to Daehyun hyung next..you still have 2 weeks right? " Seungcheol smiled warmly.

      " Stay for today.." he muttered and pulled the younger to rest in a room.

       Baekhyun closed his eyes and smiled when the elder left the room.

       " Seungcheol, the 4th brother, 23 yrs old..and a cutie-pie, the friendliest brother.. talks a lot and is bubbly.." The best choice for Baekhyun and his favourite brother.

        Maybe everyone's favourite brother though...HE'S always positive.

       He opened a magazine and read the profiles of the royal members given..

       _ **Queen Taeyeon with King Wooseok.**_

_**Their 7 sons..** _

_**The eldest ,** _

_**Jongdae** _

_**age - 26 y/o.** _

_**[ Prince Chen ]** _

_**Status :  Married to Minseok [ Xiumin ]** _

_**Has a son named,  Jongmin [ Prince Xiuchen ]** _

_**Area assigned : Daejeon.** _

_**Occupation : Director , Businessman.** _

_**Personality : Strict, can be whiny, loves his family, uptight.** _

* * *

 

_**The second eldest,** _

_**Prince Daehyun** _

_**Age : 25** _

_**[ Prince Hyun ]** _

**_Given the area of Gwangju._ **

**_Works as a Singer and Rapper._ **

**_Area assigned : Gwangju._ **

**_Personality: Easy going , loud, short tempered, has a good heart._ **

**_Status : Unknown._ **

* * *

 

**_The third eldest,_ **

**_Prince Sehun_ **

**_Age : 24_ **

**_[ Prince Sen ]_ **

**_The tallest prince._ **

**_Married to Princess Achara [ Nin ]_ **

**_He works in the Military._ **

**_Post : General [ Air Force ]_ **

**_Area assigned : Incheon._ **

**_Personality: Cold, Strict, Sticks to rules, doesn't talk much._ **

* * *

 

     _ **The fourth son,**_

_**Prince Seungcheol** _

_**Age : 23** _

_**[ Prince S.Coups ]** _

_**Height : 177 cm.** _

_**Status : Engaged to Jeonghan [ Fiance ]** _

_**Occupation : Fashion Designer** _

_**Area assigned : Daegu** _

_**Personality : Cutie pie,  friendliest,  talks a lot, bubbly.** _

* * *

 

   _ **The fifth son,**_

_**Prince Taehyung** _

_**Age : 22** _

_**Height : 178 cm** _

_**Status : Engaged to Jungkook. [ Fiance ]** _

_**Occupation : Photographer, Song writer.** _

_**Personality : Doesn't show emotions on his face, can be cute, doesn't care about the other people's look on him.** _

_**Area given : Busan** _

_**Twin : Taeyong** _

* * *

 

  _ **The sixth son,**_

_**Prince Taeyong** _

_**Age : 22** _

_**Height : 177 cm** _

_**Status : Engaged to Charlotte [ Fiance ] [ U.K ]** _

_**[ Prince Lee ]** _

_**Area assigned : Ulsan.** _

_**Twins with Taehyung.** _

_**Personality : Short tempered, passionate, loves competition,hates weak people , good at glaring at people.** _

* * *

 

  _ **The seventh son,**_

_**[** _ _**Baby Prince ]** _

_**Age : 20** _

_**Occupation : Interior Designer, singer.** _

_**Baby of the family** _

_**Loves everyone and everything.** _

_**Personality : Gentle, Cute, funny.. Unknown.** _

_**Status : Unknown** _

_**Area assigned : Sejong.** _

 

* * *

 


End file.
